


The New Comers

by 8bitJames_Edward



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitJames_Edward/pseuds/8bitJames_Edward
Summary: New engines arrive on the island





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny morning on the island of sodor. The engines were getting their fireboxes started. James was the first to leave. He was heading to the station to take coaches. But he saw something odd. It was an engine who looked like him but was yellow. He puffed into the station next to the engine. The engine looked at him and smiled. 

"Hello I'm Jordan who are you?" She asked. 

"I'm James" He answered confused. 

"It's nice to meet you James. I have to go now but maybe I'll see you later" She whistled. 

Jordan left the station and James was in shock. He couldn't believe that their was a girl that looked like him. Then Edward puffed in. He looked at James. 

"Are you alright James? " He asked. 

"There's an engine who looks me but she's a girl." He starred into the distance. 

Edward was shocked and confused. Then they heard a whistle they never heard before. An orange engine came into the station. She blew her whistle again when she saw James and Edward. 

"Hello I'm Elena who are you two?" She asked nicely. 

Edward's mouth dropped open. 

"I'm Edward and this is my friend James" He winked at him. 

Elena giggled and saw Jordan. 

"Jordan there you are I've been looking for you" She puffed towards her. 

Once Jordan and Elena were face to face Elena collided her lips with Jordan's. Edward and James's mouths we're open. They couldn't believe what they just saw. 

"Hello again James and Hi Edward" She was blushing. 

James didn't say a word all he did was reverse then went behind Edward. He pulled Edward backwards and put him behind the coaches. Then he puffed his way to the front. They waited for the passengers to get in the coaches. When the passengers were on they blew their whistles and puffed away. 

"I think they might be in shock because of us kissing in front of them" She giggled. 

Jordan and Elena went the sheds. Gordon, Henry and Thomas were still there. The three engines looked at the two girls they were confused. 

"James? Edward? What happened to you two?" Gordon asked. 

The girls giggled. 

"We're not James and Edward. I'm Jordan and this is my girlfriend Elena. We're new to the island." Jordan smiled. 

Thomas and Henry looked at each other like 'what the fuck is going on'. Gordon smiled back at the girls. 

"Well welcome to the island. If you like you can rest here." He said nicely. 

"Thank you Gordon" She smiled then backed into the shed Jordan did the same. 

The two girls yawned and slowly fell asleep. Henry, Gordon and Thomas left to go do their jobs. 

*to James and Edward*

James and Edward finally finished with their jobs and headed back to the shed. They didn't know the girls were there because the doors were closed. They backed into the shed on the opposite side and rested. 

"Edward? Do you think hiding that we're together is a good thing?" He asked. 

Edward sighed. 

"Idk James. I'm just afraid of what the others will think of us" He looked down at his buffers. 

The girls heard everything Edward said and felt bad for them. They thought for the rest of the day how they could help them.


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan puffed around the island. Edward's words were stuck in her head. She was so focused on her thoughts that she missed a signal turning red. The sound of whistle could be heard but she thought it was in her head. It wasn't. Then there was a loud smash. Everything was dark and quiet. She tried to wake up but wasn't able to.  Eventually she could see faint light and was able to open her eyes. Jordan was on a flatbed with a green engine pulling it. She tried speaking to the engine but all she did was groan in pain. The engine heard her. 

"It'll be ok Jordan I'll take you to the steam works" The engine said. 

She let her eye lids close. The sounds of the world slowly faded away. 

*two weeks later*

Jordan finally woke up. She tried to move but couldn't. Then she heard an engine in the place with her. The engine was moving around very quickly. She started tearing up. Jordan was terrified. Eventually the engine stopped right beside her. 

"Oh dear. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" The engine felt terrible. 

She didn't say a word. 

"I'm Felix by the way. I help out at the steam works from time to time." He introduced himself. 

Jordan smiled. 

"I'm Jordan. Just of curiosity did you see who brought me here?" She asked curiously. 

"Yes I did. It was a big green engine that looked Gordon. I think she said her name was Gina." Felix said. 

Jordan's eyes widened. 

"G-gina" She looked over at Felix. 

He nodded. 

"I'm guessing you know her" He said curiously. 

Jordan nodded then looked down at her buffers. She knew nobody knows she's at the steam works. Also that probably nobody cared about where she was. But Jordan was wrong. 

*to Gina's POV from right after the accident*

She rushed out of the steam works and went to the first station she saw. Gonna saw two engines one green and one blue. The blue one looked at her and spoke. 

"Uh can I help you?" Gordon asked. 

Her face was pale and she looked very weak. 

"Jordan c-crashed and is in the s-steam works" Gina was in tears. 

Gordon and Henry gasped. 

"Oh my.. That's terrible. Will she be ok?"  Henry was worried. 

That question only made Gina's lip quiver. She didn't know what to do or who to go to. Gordon puffed forward. 

" How about this. You can come with me and help pull the express if you'd like to" He said sincerely. 

Gina smiled and looked over at Henry. He told her to do it and she did. She hooked up to the coaches and Gordon backed up to couple up to her. They blew their whistles together and puffed away. Henry was proud of Gordon. 

*two weeks later. Jordan finally wakes up at this point*

All of the engines were worried. They hadn't heard a thing about Jordan. Elena wasn't do so well ethier. She refused to work and asked to be left alone. Edward always talked to her when everyone else left. She would always start crying and Edward didn't like that at all. So he would change into his human form and go sit on her buffer beam. It would always scare her when he did that but she did enjoy his company. 

*back to Jordan's POV*

She wanted to go back to everyone else but she had to be fixed first. That made her go into a deep depression. Felix was always there for her and she was happy about that. But she still missed her friends. 

"I know how hard it is to be away from your friends" He spoke up. 

She looked over at him. 

"I have friends back on my railway. I miss them a lot when I leave. But I always remember one thing. They'll always be my friends till the end." A tear fell down his face. 

She switched from train to human form. Felix jumped. Jordan climbed onto his buffer beam and fell asleep. Felix looked down at her and smile then looked at the empty body of a yellow engine. He didn't understand how she did it but he thought that he should just let it go. He listened to the sound of crickets. Slowly his eyes started closing. The sound was fading then there was silence. Both Felix and Jordan had fallen asleep. She was snuggled up against him. He smiled in his sleep. They were happy to have each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I wrote for this story but now I came with ideas and I'm ready to work on this one. 
> 
> Felix was created by drinkin n drawin on Tumblr. I asked to use this character. 
> 
> Peace out 
> 
> -8bitJames/Edward

**Author's Note:**

> New story. Yay!! 
> 
> ~8bitJames/Edward


End file.
